Bienvenue dans mi casa
by Nigamiestmajeure
Summary: Fred n'avait pas prévu qu'un jour ses amis se retrouvent au pas de sa porte...


"Je connais une planque."

Je marche vite le long de la rue, mes vêtements mouillés me collant la peau. Je sens même des gouttes d'eau couler de mes cheveux sur mes épaules. Je tremble un peu, mais pas de froid. Je tremble... car quatre personnes me suivent de très près. L'un est grand, baraqué, à la peau couleur ébène, une autre a un visage fin sous des lunettes roses et j'entends claquer sur le pavé ses talons hauts. Une autre est plus petite, a des cheveux charbon avec des mèches violettes électriques, et enfin il y a le plus petit, le plus jeune avec... ah oui c'est vrai, il a un robot qui ressemble à un marshmallow géant. Ils sont si près de moi que j'entends leur souffle. Mais je ne suis pas effrayé. Je ne devrais pas. Ce sont mes amis après tout, non ?

Mon visage se ferme tandis que je songe à ce que je m'apprête à faire. J'ai quand même peur. Peur de leurs réactions. Peur de ce qu'ils vont penser. Peur qu'ils se mettent à me détester. Mais il faut les protéger de ce cinglé au masque qui nous a poursuivi en voiture, je n'ai pas le choix. Pas le choix... Non, disons plutôt que je n'ai pas envie. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils soient blessés.

Alors je respire un bon coup. Et je tourne vers la droite.

La maison est immense vue de l'extérieur, avec ses trois étages et ses grandes fenêtres. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'on voit de l'intérieur. Je connais chaque recoin, chaque pièce, chaque côté de cette maison. Cette maison où je n'avais jamais invité qui que ce soit, jusqu'à maintenant.

"Fred ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?"

Je me retourne vers eux, inquiet. Comment leur dire ? Comment leur expliquer ? J'aimerais m'enfouir sous terre pour ne pas affronter leurs regards. Je préfère mille fois qu'ils me regardent comme l'idiot du groupe, le fou qui dort dans une tente, se lave une fois par semaine et qui tient quatre jours avec le même slip. Plutôt que de revivre l'enfer que j'ai vécu avant que je les rencontre. Oui, je préfère mille fois...

"Bienvenue dans mi casa ! Ca veut dire porte en allemand.

_Ca veut dire... autre chose."

Oui, je sais que ça veut dire autre chose. Ca aurait été même ridicule de dire "bienvenue dans ma porte" dans une autre langue... je sais de quoi je parle vu que je suis sorti Major de ma promo en études de langues. Mais je voulais que quelqu'un me reprenne, que quelqu'un se rappelle que je ne suis pas mieux que tout le monde. Encore moins mieux qu'eux. Eux qui sont capables de créer des machines plus époustouflantes les unes que les autres. Et qui ont travaillé tellement dur... Tous. Je vois Honey qui a quitté Madridney, sa ville natale, pour étudier la matière ici. Je vois Gogo qui a un travail à côté de ses études afin de pouvoir acheter ses accessoires de tuning. Je vois Wasabi qui s'occupe parfois de ses petits frères et de ses petites soeurs à peine plus âgés que... Hiro. Je vois Hiro. Combien de temps avons-nous passé dans son garage pour créer ses micro-robots ? Alors que si je l'avais emmené chez moi...

Gogo s'énerve, pensant que je me moque d'eux, fidèle à elle-même. Oh oui pitié, soyez fidèles à vous-mêmes. Soyez encore mes amis après avoir franchi cette porte. Je vous en supplie...

Je me souviens de mes amis d'avant. Mes amis avant que je devienne mascotte de l'école, et même avant que je ne devienne le cobaye de Tadashi, des amis que je croyais sincères. Enfin, du moins suffisamment proches de moi pour savoir que je suis... je sais pas... honnête. Quand ces amis d'avant ont découvert que j'étais issus de parents riches, ils se sont mis à penser que si j'avais réussi à entrer dans mon école à Bostonaka, c'était uniquement grâce à l'argent. Que si je jouais le "pauvre", c'était uniquement pour m'intégrer avec les étudiants. Que si j'étais aussi gentil, c'était uniquement de l'hypocrisie. J'avais envie de leur démontrer dans un argumentaire digne de Cicéron que c'était faux, que je ne jouais pas, que j'étais comme ça, que mes activités caritatives le prouveraient mille fois. Mais je n'avais pas pu, trop envahi par la tristesse de voir que mes amis ne croyaient plus en moi.

Depuis, je n'ai ramené personne à la maison. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le groupe me suit tandis que je garde un air nonchalant pour ne pas que ces souvenirs douloureux pèsent sur l'ambiance de ce moment. Intérieurement, je respire encore une fois un bon coup et je tape dans mes mains, ouvrant les portes de ma chambre.

Ma grande, incroyable, affreuse chambre. Celle qui montre la démesure qui sommeille en moi. La gorge nouée, je me permets alors de jeter un coup d'oeil sur leurs visages et soudain un énorme poids se dégage de mes épaules.

Ils ont l'air surpris, ils ont l'air même effrayés, mais ils ne sont pas énervés. Pas le moins du monde. Evidemment que non, ce sont mes amis. Mes vrais amis. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'en auraient voulu ? Et d'un coup, une profonde tristesse m'assaille... car... Tadashi... Dire que j'avais caché ça à Tadashi. Dire que... qu'on ne pourra jamais profiter de l'île familiale tous les 6. Dire que j'allais souvent à son laboratoire alors que tout le matériel dont il aurait eu besoin était ici. Dire qu'il avait été mon meilleur ami et que je n'ai pas pu lui faire mes adieux.

Pardon Tadashi. Pardon.

Promis, je vais essayer de me rattraper. Chez moi ils seront en sécurité. Je vais être un héros, comme toi tu l'as été.

Oui, c'est promis, je me dis alors que je m'affaisse sur ta dernière, ta plus fantastique, ta plus géniale invention. Le fait qu'elle soit là me réchauffe, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Puis les autres me rejoignent, et je me sens vraiment mieux. Ils sont là. Ils sont tous là. Et on va tous rester unis.

C'est promis.

Bienvenue dans mi casa.


End file.
